Happiness Can Be Found In The Darkest Of Times
by Deatheaters-Anonymous
Summary: this is lenny and this is her life throughout her years at Hogwarts. one would have thought that life would be easy if your not "The Chosen One" but this girl has her own thing that makes her special.. she gets visions of the future..ps suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is my first fanfic so sorry if in not that good, and some reviews would be nice...

Warning: I thought I should mention these too. Rape, murder.

Disclaimer: don't own most of the character and settings, they belong to JKR

Lenobia Night

3rd year.

It was one of those dark quiet nights at Hogwarts. Everything was dark, the black sky, the hidden new moon, a million stars shining bright and through. In the Gryffindor tower on the girls' dorm, in bed-curtains drawn- laid a 13 year old girl called Lenobia thrashing and tossing in her bed. A light coat of sweat covering her golden skin. Her long light brown hair splayed on the pillows, her pink plump lips slightly parted as her breath came in short trembling gasps.

A whimper was heard, her brow was furrowed, then a screamed "NO!" would have woken the dorm mates if not for the silencing charm she had been forced to learn after waking the whole girls dorm and several boys.

She had nightmares. Almost every night she would wake up panting, sweating, and most importantly terrified. The worst ones were the ones that she knew had actually experienced. But the worst one of all was the one that hunted ever since she was viciously raped by a muggle. She didn't know she was a wizard then, she was 10. At such a young age she had watched her father's throat being slit, her mother being raped while unconscious and a knife sticking out in the middle of her chest. She being tied up couldn't do anything just watch terrified while trying to scream through her gag tears streaming down her face unstoppably. Finally he pulled out of her mother and turned to face Lenny. He turned halfway crouched down and pulled the knife out carelessly. A muffled sob was heard from behind, he stood up turned back to Lenny and cut the binding ropes. She fell forward landing on her hands and knees and crawled to her mothers' body. She was still breathing. Lenny put both her hands on top of the wound to stop the bleeding. "Mama!" she screamed. Her mother's eyes opened slowly. When she saw her daughter leaning over her she raised one hand and cupped her cheek. "Corre." (Run in Spanish). Before she could understand why her mother wanted her to leave her side she was pulled back roughly landing on her butt. The man looked her in the eyes, an evil smirk forming on his face he looked back at her mother and in one clean swipe slit her throat blood spraying on Lenny's face as she screamed "NO!"

And with that she woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up on the bed, with a sore throat from the scream only to faint and get pulled into a vision. She started having these visions after the incident. Every night that she was going to get a vision she had the same nightmare, her worst memory, the one that left her an orphan, the one that made her life a living hell while being transferred from foster home to foster home, the one that took away her innocence, the one that made her grow up too fast and miss her childhood.

She looked around trying to recognize her whereabouts. She was definitely in Hogwarts, in some corridor. At the end of the hall there was a tiny ball of light on the tip of a wand whose owner was Harry Potter. He was holding a piece of parchment on his hand and coming towards her looking frantically around as if he was desperately searching for something… or someone.

Lenny followed Harry as he passed by her and peered over his shoulder. He held a map. A map of Hogwarts. But it wasn't a common map. In this map there where names of people beside their footprints. Then she saw what Harry must've been searching for so desperately. Coming towards Harrys footprints, which were now still as they had come to a stop, were the footprints of one who is supposed to be dead, Peter Pettigrew.

Meanwhile, on the outside Lenny's body was arching away from the bed her arms and legs twisting and thrashing and her hands even scratching against her skin, leaving long red marks on her jaw and don her neck. She woke up like usual an ear piercing scream and a fierce headache hitting her lightning fast and once again shooting up from her bed, her dark, almost black, brown eyes darting open.

She blinked her eyes awake and reached for her rectangular glasses that were black with a silver snake on each leg and a single emerald gem stone for an eye. She chuckled to herself remembering all the times her Gryffindor peers reminded her that they were very Slytherin-ish, especially Ron. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 4:00 am Clothes in hand she made her way to the bathroom for a long warm shower. After she got out she dressed up in a white button down shirt that ended just below her hips and a cotton black skirt that reached an inch higher than her knee, the school robe on top and her signature knee-high black converse. under her skirt she fastened on her wand holster on her right thigh and on her left her knife holster. she reached for her night stand and retireved the dagger. it was a bronze dagger with emerald and ruby patterns all over the handle and on the blade the latin words '_Nunquam Dare, Nunquam Retro Usque' _which meant 'Never Give In, Never Back Down'. She threw it up a few inches caught it by the handle and put it in the holster with the style of an expert. She applied black liner and mascara to give her eyes a dark look and a dark burgundy lipstick for an even darker look. Her looks always matched her looks, and today she was feeling gloomy and restless especially since she only slept a few short hours because of staying up late reading on a book about Dark Arts. Plus the vision. She stood in front of the window and watched the sun as it rose. After that she put the book on Dark Arts on her shoulder bag a long with her fully charged cellphone, iPod and camera. Plus the books for the days classes.

She headed down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor tower and walked to the Dining Hall. She quietly made her way inside being the first one there and sunk into her seat right in the middle of the table. She took out her iPod and started listening to music through her headphones the volume as loud as it could go. She also took out her book on Dark Arts and started reading where she left off last night. Time passed, memories of her dream flashing through her mind. She closed the book; she could not concentrate on it with the images that passed through her mind. Her right hand unconsciously made its way up, undid the first two buttons of her blouse, revealing her colorful bras and her fingers started trailing up and down on the scar that started on top of her left breast and made its way down to the end of her ribcage. A tear made its way down her cheek she sniffed whipping her tear away and buttoning her blouse back on. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around and found a tall sexy-as-hell Professor looking down at her, a smile blooming on his face. She pulled the headphones off and offered an attempt at a smile back at her Professor.

"'Morning" he said as he sat down beside her.

"Good morning Professor." She said back politely turning back around and turning her iPod off before putting it away and turning back to her Professor, a leg on either side of the bench.

"It's very early Miss Night…" he commented.

"Yeah… I didn't sleep so well… so I decided to come here… wait up for everyone..."

He chuckled. "Same here."

"So… do you always get up this early?"

"Yes. I watch the sunrise from the grounds."

"I watch it from the dorm"

After a while of awkward silence, Remus was the one to finally break it.

"So why didn't you sleep well Miss Night?"

Lenny looked at his amber eyes that hinted a bit of concern. She sighted and looked down at her suddenly very interesting hands. "I… I get nightmares…" she said licking her lips "and you can call me Lenny" she looked up hopefully a small smile pulling at the corner of her lip.

"Only in private, as it would be inappropriate to do it in class." He said grinning. Then added "you can also call me Remus, when we're alone."

A full smile splayed on her face as she heard this and before they could continue their conversation the doors burst open and students started flowing in. Remus stood up quickly and nodded his head goodbye and walked towards the head table. She chuckled and swung her leg back to place picking up her shoulder bag and putting it on the floor beneath the bench. Tapping her fingers impatiently with one hand and propping her chin up in the other. After a few minutes she felt two people sitting on either side of her an arm making its way around her shoulder and another around her waist she smiled and looked at both of the Weasley twins. But once they saw her, their grins fell a bit.

"So you had one of those mornings?" said Fred from her right.

"What mornings?" she said wondering how they could tell.

"Oh Lenny dear..."

"We can tell…"

"What mood you're in…"

"Just by looking at your make-up" they both finished together.

"And today's dark…"

"And gloomy."

"Awesome…" she said staring down at the breakfast that had just appeared in front of her.

"What's awesome is…"

"That since you're dark...

"And gloomy..."

"We're going to work extra hard to lighten you up" they finished together and started digging into their food too.

AN: that's chapter one. and to the readers, (if there's any) maybe I don't upload quickly because school just started and its hard getting adjusted to high school but besides that, I already have my mind set on where I want this story to go. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so here's chapter two… I don't even know if anyone's reading this but I'll still try to continue the story. So I'll shut up now. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: don't own anyone except for Lenny.

"Talking"

'Texting'

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter 2 Monday

The day flew by rather quickly. Lenny was now on her way to her last class. Walking extra happily having finished potions with an outstanding brew. The twins were making extra jokes and playing a few pranks on a few Slytherins in an effort to make her smile and laugh her contagious laugh. One of them involved Draco Malfoy and giving him a potion that turned his hair orange-red. That was the funniest one of all, since; ironically it was the signature Weasley red hair. They were still laughing over it by the time they reached Defense against the Dark Arts, dropped Lenny off and left to go to their next class. She entered the empty classroom and walked up to Remus' desk. "Wotcher Remus!" she said smiling brightly. He smiled back and said; "good afternoon… you're early..." he said putting down the tea cup he was sipping, and looking up from his book. She was a good 20 minutes early. "Yeah." She rounded his desk and leaned against it next to him dropping her bag to the floor. He returned to his book and she looked at him closely for a while studying the smallest of details. Her eyes finally landed on his hair, his silky, smooth bangs falling over his eye as he read. He brushed them away every once in a while. After a few minutes of staring she couldn't resist any longer and ran a hand through his hair. The sandy locks feeling way softer than she imagined, softer than anyone else's –and she touched peoples hair very often- he froze his reading and looked up slowly, meeting her eyes, she drew her hand back and leaned further back until she was sitting on the desk.

"Your hair is really soft." He blushed at the compliment and muttered a "Thanks" while looking down. He took a deep calming breath and looked back up into her eyes, feeling more confident.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Very." She replied smiling cheekily.

"Your butt is making a mess of my papers."

"Oh" she said looking down and seeing that indeed she was making a mess. She looked at the space to her left and closed the book that was laying there and pushed it away and sat in that space directly in front of Remus. She arranged the messed up papers and once she was done she looked back at Remus to find him looking at her immersed in thought.

"What?" she asked, getting his attention

"Oh, nothing just, wondering when was the time that we got so close that you felt comfortable sitting on my desk?" He answered in an amused tone. She smiled at him and stated swinging her legs innocently.

"Class will be starting soon." He stated calmly.

"We still got a little while." Without knowing what she was doing she placed a foot on either side of Remus' legs on his chair and pulled the chair forward by the arms. She sat on the edge of the desk leaning forward so her face was aligned with his and only inches from each other's. Their eyes closed their lips almost touching and then an extremely loud ring that sounded like a fire alarm echoed through the classroom and had them both sprinting back. Lenny was the first to calm down since she knew it was her cellphone. She sighed and pushed the chair back with her feet and crouched down on the floor to look thought her bag. When she finally found her phone she hit the answering button after seeing Hermione on the caller ID. "Hello?" she said in an annoyed voice.

"Hi Lenny! You sound annoyed… did I interrupt something?" sounded the voice of an over excited Hermione Granger.

"Why, yes you did." She said in a sarcastically sweet voice. She heard Remus chuckle behind her and peered over her shoulder. He had his nose immersed in his book.

"Oh, really? Who're you with? Are you with McHottie?" this time it was really hard for Remus to contain his laugh and he was snickering, his face red. She turned completely around and with a smirk on her face she said. "Its McSexy and yes." this caused Remus to stop the laughing and raise his eyebrows. She sat back down on the desk and leaned back on the hand that wasn't holding her phone and without thinking; she extended her leg and started rubbing her foot up and down Remus' thigh.

"I hear the tone you use with me when you tell me to fuck off."

"Text?"

"Ok!"

And with that she hung up and threw her cell into her bag and turned back to Remus to see him gripping the arms of his chair while biting his lip his eyes closed and breathing heavily. She wondered what was wrong with him until she noticed what she was doing with her foot and she removed it, but not before noticing that that action had made her professor hard. Her eyes widened at the evident bulge in between his legs. He opened his eyes to find Lenny still and looking at his obvious erection. He blushed furiously and cleared his throat. Her head snapped back up and she too was blushing, she snorted and got down on her feet, picked up her bag and went to her chair in the back of the class. She took out her phone and started looking through her address book until she found Hermione she put her headphones on and put the music to maximum volume on her iPod.

'Hi!'

'Hello! How's it going?'

'great I just awkwardly made my way back to my seat, I try to be bored but it's hard with Professor McSexy looking at you every time your phone (loudly) vibrates or you simply move'

'Lol.'

'XD'

'Is he really looking at you?'

'As a matter of fact, he's kinda staring right now'

'Really?'

'Really'

'Why would he be looking at you so much?'

'Because earlier I couldn't resist it and touched his hair….almost kissed him and made him hard…. It's really soft... his hair…'

'OMG! YOU DID WHAT? We have sooo much to talk about young lady!'

'Yes mum.'

'How is he looking at you?'

'With his eyes'

'I'm serious…'

'Like he's trying to figure out what the hell I'm doing'

'He probably is'

'Ok, it's getting kind of weird… now he's not looking away…'

'Send me a pic!'

'Ok, gimme a sec'

Lenny propped her feet up in her desk and lifted her phone trying hard not to be obvious and succeeding. She took a picture of McSexy while he was staring intently, with a curious look on his face but just observing from his desk, where his book lay forgotten. She sent the picture and a few minutes later she got a reply from Hermione.

'I would definitely call that staring. Can't you see lust in his eyes?'

'It makes me feel hot'

'Lolz! Ok, I'm here! Why are the doors locked?'

'They are?'

'Yes'

Lenny turned her head towards the door, which was close by to the right, since she sat far in the back. She frowned and looked down to her watch. Class was supposed to be starting soon. She looked up at her professor and asked, "Aren't you gonna open the doors, Remus?"

He looked at her straight in the eye while standing up. His eyes held flecks of gold and the right corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile. Lennys swallowed as the man made his way down the classroom as he stood in front of her; he leaned down a hand flat on the desk and another on the back of her chair. Their faces were mere inches from each other when suddenly there was an outburst outside spells and yells could be heard. Lenny turned her head to look at the door her breath shaking, while Remus let out a sigh straightened up and headed to the door, Lenny following close behind while unconsciously looking down at his butt. She quickly caught herself and looked back up just in time for the professor to open the door to find Harry dodging a spell by jumping to the side. The caster was Malfoy which was expected. Remus tried to calm everyone down, especially Ron and Crabbe who were throwing punches. He cast another spell at Harry, who was still lying on the floor. Lenny's world slowed down. She ran to Harry and quickly cast a shielding charm in front of him. She quickly let it go and cast a Flippendo at Malfoy. He flew back and she turned back to Harry who was getting up from the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… that was really fast, thanks." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Just then Malfoy re appeared everyone still clutching their wands in their hands and that's when Remus spoke up.

"Everyone calm down and put your wands away." He spoke in a calm yet firm tone and everyone did as told.

"Good, now all of you, who either shot a spell or a punch, will serve a week of detention!" and ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." With that he turned around and walked into the classroom. As Malfoy stepped into the classroom, he paused and turned to Harry and Lenny

"Night won't be here to save you next time Potter!" and he went into the classroom.

Class was a full discussion on vampires and homework of two feet of parchment on them for next class. She packed everything up and looked up to Remus to find him looking back at her a nudge with an elbow brought her back and she looked at Hermione who was grabbing her by the arm and pulling her she looked back at Remus winked at him and followed Hermione out the door. They went directly to dinner and Lenny told her everything. Knowing that the twins were listening. But she didn't mind.

After dinner she went directly to her dorm, showered and put on some loose black shorts and a white camisole. She fell asleep quickly after that. She had a nightmare in a dark place; she had no idea where she was. It looked like a dungeon she was also tied up in chains. She struggled trying to get them off and suddenly two figures arrived. She squinted hard and saw that it was one of the twins, but she couldn't figure out the other one, only that he was tall and built. The twin stepped forward and crouched down in front of her she tried to talk, to say they had to get out of there but she couldn't speak she screamed for him to help her but not sound came out. Then the second figure stepped forth and she recognized him immediately. The man who had taken her family was now dragging Fred back by the hair. She screamed for him to stop and to let them go but again no sound came out. He tore Fred's clothes and threw them aside and entered him without caution. He proceeded to quickly and roughly rape him, Fred's blood was now going down his thighs and Lenny just kept screaming hoping her pleads would be heard. He then pulled out of Fred and kicked him aside and as he made his way over to Lenny she was shaken awake roughly by the shoulder. She blinked her eyes open to see a worried Hermione looking down at her.

"You were screaming again." She said calmly. Lenny just jumped up and hugged her while crying her eyes out. When she was calmed down she leaned back to look Hermione on her face.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. I must've forgotten to put up the silencing charm."

"'S ok. At least I put it soon enough, so the whole tower is still asleep." Lenny chuckled and muttered her thanks.

She looked at her clock after getting up and saw it was only 12:00 am so she told Hermione where she was going and went down the stairs, barefoot and up the stairs to the boy's dorm. She looked for the right door and opened it and quietly slipped inside she silently made her way to the corner of the room that had the two beds joined and peered inside to find two sleeping Weasleys. She smiled at the cute angelic image.

She poked Fred on the back (since his back was turned to her) and George on the ribs. She did this two more times until they woke up irritated at each other until George spotted Lenny. Without asking questions they lifted the covers and let her slip in between them and sink into much needed sleep, wrapping their arms and legs around her.


	3. Chapter 3

As the long tiring potions class was coming to an end Lenny tapped her foot impatiently while bottling the perfectly made potion. She was the second best since, like professor Snape said on her first year she indeed saw the beauty of a simmering cauldron. The bell rang signaling the end of the double class and Lenny quickly cleared her area as Snape shouted "Hand in your assignments. Class dismissed!" she turned her work in and received a very low "Very good Miss Night. Five points to Gryffindor for a perfect brew." She acknowledged it with a nod and went to pack her things she quickly stuffed everything in her shoulder bag and once she picked it up from the floor the bottom ripped and everything fell to the floor. She looked to the door and saw that Parkinson bitch smirking and putting her wand away. She sighed and looked down. Too tired to crouch next to her pile of things, after muttering a spell to fix the bag she doubled over and started stuffing her muggle pens and mechanic pencils along with her muggle notebook she always thought it was easier to carry a pen than to carry a quill and an ink bottle, which she carried too but didn't use unless completely necessary. Lastly she picked up her signed copy of the book she was currently reading 100 años de Soledad signed by Gabriel Garcia Marquez when she was with her fifth foster family un Spain. Her mom recommended this book a hundred times to her. Her mom. A wave of pain swam through her chest. But she pushed away.

She was so caught up, she didn't notice the way the potions professor was looking at her ass while leaning against the front of his desk. She didn't notice Draco standing two rows to her left she was way too pissed off and restless and sad at the same time. She came back to the real world when Malfoy decided to speak up.

"Like what you see professor?" he said in a mocking voice. Lenny looked up and so did Snape but not before she saw that Snape was looking at her his eyes roaming her body as if he could undress her with his eyes. Her eyes widened slightly and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she straightened up, her bag over her shoulder. Snape went back around his desk and started marking essays while trying to fight a blush which Lenny saw and bit her lip to hide a smile. '_Caught in the act' _she thought.

"Have a nice day." She said and when she turned Draco had moved between chairs over to her. His smirk evident on his face.

"Excuse me." She said as she tried to step around him. He stepped to the side, blocking her way and she looked up and into those stormy grey eyes of his. Malfoys' smirk grew wider as he reached up to grab her chin while leaning down. Lenny quickly realized what he was doing and slapped his hand away. Through her clenched teeth she said. "Don't touch me."

He chuckled and said "Come on, Lenny, no need for you to play hard to get with me". He stepped closer. "Move." She said in a low threatening voice not looking away from his eyes. He took another step towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body against his. "Are you going to make me, dear?" Lenny stood there frozen. She didn't react well to unwanted closeness. I mean who would after going through what she had gone through. He leaned in again and she leaned back trying to get away from him, to no avail.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you both have classes to attend to." Came a husky voice from the front of the room. He looked up to his professor and smirked again. He looked back at Lenny and without even a warning crashed his lips to hers. _'Ok that's it'_ she thought. Using all her strength she pushed him away and swung her fist from way back until it connected with his nose. His perfect little nose cracked and he fell to the floor. Clutching his bleeding nose he stood up and started screaming.

"What the hell? Who the fuck do you think you are? I'll teach you to respect your superiors!" with that he whipped his wand out but not before Lenny had already pulled her wand from her holster on her thigh and shot a "Stupefy!" that sent him three rows back and knocked down several cauldrons.

Tears were welling up on her eyes from feeling physically assaulted. She sniffed and looked up at the stunned professor. "I'm sorry for the mess." He got over his shock and made his way to her side "Detention tonight after dinner Miss Night" she nodded her head while still looking forward. A tear made its way down her face. She sniffed again and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand only to have it replaced by more tears and a handkerchief which appeared in front of her face she took it and wiped her eyes and nose, which she knew with no doubt that were red and puffy. Then the dam broke and she broke down to sobs. She grabbed her bag and made a run to the door, unconsciously pocketing the handkerchief. That's when Malfoy finally got up and screamed "It's not over Night!" and after she was out she ran. Out of the dungeons into the school grounds until finally she was under the willow tree beside the lake. She sunk down under it and cried her eyes out.

Her contacts felt uncomfortable so she took them off and pulled her glasses out of her bag and slipped them on. She looked through her pocket until she found what she was looking for. In her hand, she held a white silk handkerchief that had the initials _SS _on Slytherin green. She smiled at it and brought it up to her nose to smell it. A strong manly scent filled it. Immediately she recognized it as Snapes scent. She heard the bell signaling the end of classes for the day and stood up, pocketed the handkerchief and walked quietly to the common room and directly up to her dorm. She threw herself on bed and tried to drift off to sleep only to be woken up by a soft hand gently nudging her shoulder. She opened one eye to find Parvati smiling down at her, her smile downing a bit when she saw Lennys puffy red eyes.

"Are you alright?" her voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine."

"The twins are looking for you."

"Thanks" she stood up picked her bag and went down into the common room, her head bowed so she wouldn't call any attention to herself. An arm made its way around her shoulders and another one around her waist and they led her out of the common room. She looked up when they started going down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." She mumbled and looked back down.

"Come on Lenny..."

"You can't lie to us, besides..."

"You look…"

"Like you've been crying…"

"And you missed class." They finished together.

She chuckled and looked up at them. She really couldn't lie to them. "Malfoys being a git."

"So nothing out of the ordinary." Said Fred from her left.

"You wouldn't be crying from just that…"

"Come on, you can tell us."

"Well… let's just say that he doesn't know how to take no for an answer…" she turned her head to look forward and realized they had made their way to the Great Hall. She sighed and pushed the doors open and walked inside with the twins at either side of her.

Once they sat down at their usual spot the twins shared serious looked, which didn't go unnoticed by Lenny.

"Spill, I know that look."

They looked at each other and back at Lenny and finally it was George who spoke up.

"Did he try to force himself on you?" his tone was 100% dead serious.

"Well, sort of…" she stared down at her food feeling really hungry. She dug in so she could avoid the subject but the twins wanted to be completely clear.

"It's a yes or no answer Lenny."

She sighed. "yes, but not like that.., he just forced a kiss on me and I broke his nose so no need to go and do whatever it is you do." The twins shared another look that clearly said that they would have a serious talk with Malfoy. Then the three of them dug into their food. After she was done she took off alone heading for the dungeons to detention. When she was half way there she was interrupted in an empty corridor by none other than Draco Malfoy and his two followers Crabbe and Goyle.

"Look who we have here boys. If it isn't little Miss Lenny Night, Harry Potters knight in a shining armor."

His followers laughed and Lenny tried to go around him so she wouldn't be late. But no, Malfoy wasn't gonna let her go that easily. He blocked her path and started to walk slowly towards her. Lenny instinctively grabbed her wand in case things got out of control, but she refused to step back knowing that if she did she would show weakness. Malfoy stopped once he was close enough so her face was aligned with his.

"I told you it wasn't over. I'm out to get you and I won't stop. Malfoys always get what they want. Try and remember that."

Lenny thought this was the time to get her wand out but was too late when one of his wanna-bes shot a disarming spell her way and her wand flew out of her hand and fell against the stone floor. She really didn't want to have to pull out the dagger on anyone but if it was necessary she knew how to maneuver it well.

Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at Lenny. He closed the space between them and with the tip of his wand pressed against her chest he pushed her back. He found this difficult; the girl was determined to hold her ground so he pushed her hard with his forearm against the wall.

"I don't have time for your games, Malfoy." She didn't like the idea of making Snape wait. Malfoy smirked and leaned forward until his mouth was next to her ear.

"That's really too bad" his wand making its way down her chest. "'Cause I thought we could have some fun" he licked his way from her neck to her jaw and before he could do more he was pushed back. He smirked at the heavily breathing girl and shot a jinx her way. She didn't notice it immediately but then she felt a cold breeze on her belly. She looked down and found that her shirt and her skirt had been shortened. Her skirt was now shorter than mid-thigh and her shirt was so short that her belly button showed.

"Oh, and don't bother changing clothes. They'll just turn into that."

"No, no, no, Malfoy you turn my clothes back this instant!"

"Or what?" he took a step forward. Lenny was so pissed off that she pulled out her dagger, the blade outward and put it to his throat her other hand clutching his throat. His smirk grew wider.

"Even if I wanted to. It won't come off for the next two months."

She threw him back and sighed running a hand through her hair she tuned back to him and her hand connected with his nose again. He fell back hard, his two followers frozen in place. Lenny turned back around and picked her wand back up. She walked back to Malfoy who was clutching his nose again and pointed her wand at him. The wanna-bes snapped out of their trance but Lenny had her sped back and disarmed them both. She pointed her wand back to Malfoy who was looking around the floor to see where his wand had fallen. He then turned to her his eyes wide. She smirked evilly which made Malfoy try and crawl backwards.

"Episkey" she fixed his nose and turned around and left, putting her wand away.

Lenny nearly ran down to the dungeons. She was already twenty minutes late and she knew she was getting in trouble. She knocked three times on the door to the potions classroom before an agitated "Enter!" came from inside. She went in and dropped her bag by the door.

"You're late." He said without looking up from the papers he was marking. "You just earned yourself another week of detention."

Knowing that fighting back would only earn her more detentions. She simply said "Yes, sir." And walked over to his desk awaiting instructions. Still looking at his papers he asked "What, pray tell, was so important that you had to be late?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other while looking down and deciding if she should lie. Settling on the truth she simply said "I had a little run in with your favorite Slytherin."

Snapes head snapped up and for the first time since she came in he took in her appearance. Her skirt was at least three inches shorter that the last time he saw her. Her shirt was half as short and missing the first few buttons so that she was showing some cleavage. Just by looking at her he was half hard.

"And the reason for your lack of clothing?" he fixed her a glare; he had a reputation to keep after all.

"Draco Malfoy." She said simply.

"And do you have any proof of these accusations?"

"No."

"Typical Gryffindors, thinking they can accuse someone without any evidence."

"I never said anything about accusing anyone. I simply answered your questions."

He stood up and made his way around the desk and sneered down at her. "Very well then, get to cleaning cauldrons."

"Yes sir"

She went to the back of the classroom and took her robe off and threw it on the back of a chair. She also noticed that her sleeves had shrunken down to elbow length so now she wouldn't have to be folding them up. She got down on her knees and started cleaning.

When she was finally done she slipped her robe back on and left it open, as always. She looked down to her watch and saw it was midnight. She walked up to Snapes desk and covered a yawn with her hand.

"Professor, I'm done."

He looked up and smirked and the worn out look the she had. "Very well, you may go. I trust you will remember to be early tomorrow?" it was more of a statement than a question but she answered anyways.

"If I don't have any disturbances along the way." With that she turned on her heel and left.

The day went by incredibly slow with the usual boring lecture from Professor Binns in History of Magic. A free period which was spent flying alone in the quidditch pitch, practicing for the try-outs, (a little cussing towards Malfoy because of having to fly in a skirt, but luckily she could put on licra shorts underneath), a warm shower and the Herbology lesson that went even slower.

Now, however Lenny had lost track of time and was running late to Transfigurations while texting with Hermione to calm down and that she was almost there (which was a lie but she was a pretty fast runner). She went to turn on a corner and ran straight into some one that, too, was running the same way she was but form another corridor. He fell on top of her and knocked the air out of her. She groaned as she felt a headache coming her way the boy on top of her propped himself up on all fours to look at run into. Lenny rolled over to lie on her back and looked up into caramel brown eyes

"Umm… hi... I'm Cedric… Diggory"

"Hi. I'm late."

He frowned a little before understanding what she said, blushing and hurrying to his feet he extended an arm to help her up which she took thankfully while rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said with a charming smile.

"It's ok. Neither was I." Lenny said while looking around frantically. She spotted her phone a few feet away and picked it up with her bag and started to walk quickly to Transfigurations. He quickly trotted to keep up with her.

"Where you headed? And what's your name, by the way?" he asked eagerly.

"Transfigurations. Lenobia." She answered quickly.

"That's an unusual name… anyways; maybe I could walk you there? I'm headed to charms and its right next door."

"Sure, thanks."

"So, Lenobia is it? You're a third year right?"

"Yeah… you can call me Lenny."

"Ok, Lenny." They paused in front of the door to transfigurations.

"So, I'll see you later?"

"yeah." She shot him a smile and went in.

"Miss Night, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence." Said McGonagall in a strict voice. "Detention tonight at seven!"

"Professor, I already have detention with Professor Snape." Said Lenny respectfully.

"What is the reason for this detention?"

"Being late to the last one." She looked down. As a few snickers were heard from the Slytherin side of the room.

"Very well, then five points from Gryffindor. And I hope you learn to look at that watch of yours more often."

Soon the class was over and Lenny was packing up and checking her bag to make sure it wasn't ripped. When she got to the door she bumped lightly into someone and looked up to find Cedric Diggory.

"We should stop meeting like this." She smiled to show the amusement in her statement.

"How about we meet down at Hogsmeade? You are going right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure" her grin became wider. "I'll see you later. I can't be late to any other class."

With that she stepped around him but before she could make it out he grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Meet me by the carriages at 9:00 am." And then they parted ways.

The bell signaling the end of classes rung out through the school and Lenny made it straight to dinner and ate quickly ignoring the stares and murmurs as she swept out of the Great Hall. She knew too well what they were talking about. She was the schools new gossip point all because of what Malfoy did to her clothes. No matter how much different clothes she put on it just kept changing back to the stupid sexy schoolgirl uniform. In the end she decided to make the best of it so she put on thigh high red and gold socks underneath it and red suspenders clipped on her skirt. Her wand and dagger holster were now visible on her thighs. But she didn't mind a few stares she just walked with as much swag as she could.

Once she made it down to the dungeons she shivered a bit but shook it off and knocked firmly on the door. Once, then twice, and then she looked at her clock and saw she was ten minutes early so she leaned against the cold stone wall and slowly slipped to the floor. She sat there with her legs crossed.

She lay there for a good while and had time to actually think about her life. She pulled out her iPod and put music very loudly so the sound around the dungeon wouldn't snap her out of concentration. She thought about her family, her dead family, a tear made its way down her face but it was a happy tear, since she was remembering the good times. Her thought went directly to her last living relative. Her brother, who right now would be somewhere around California, with his foster family. She toyed with the ring that lay on her right ring finger. It was an eighth grade graduation finger from the military school they had gone through before figuring out she was a witch and he was a squib. She looked through her bag and found a picture of when she last saw him. It was on her eleventh birthday (he was fifteen) and he had worked hard to get her a small camera. She had loved to take pictures of special moments but because of being in the foster homes she had lost her camera. She smiled at the picture more tears making their way to her face she looked through her pocket and pulled out Snapes handkerchief and brought it to her face and took a good whiff of the manly scent that possessed it. Her smile grew wider and she wiped her eyes and took a deep calming breath while still looking at the picture. She was so engrossed in the memory she didn't see Snape approach her and stand a few feet from her.

He looked closely at the girl in front of him. For some reason she was crying, but he knew they were happy tears, because of her smile. He saw her pull out the hanky that he had given her and saw her sniffing it. _'That's definitely unusual' _he thought as he stepped closer to her. _'Oh, get over it! She likes your scent!' _snapped a voice inside his head. _'No she doesn't! I'm the greasy git of the dungeons after all!'_

He slowly approached her and cleared his throat loudly. Once, then twice, then he saw some sort of contraptions in her ears so he crouched down beside her and she was so deep in thoughts and tears that she didn't look up until a hand gently came to rest on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

She looked up to see her potions professor crouching down beside her, his face with the usual emotionless mask, but his eyes… there was something in them. Something oddly resembling concern, but she reminded herself of who it was that was in front of her and wiped the tears away and sniffed looking down and shoving everything forcefully into her bag. Two fingers at her chin made her face look up. She saw her professor's mouth moving and pulled the headphones off.

"Excuse me?" She sniffed again.

"I said, is everything alright?"

"Fine." she sniffed and smiled. "Is that concern I hear? Be careful professor, you could ruin your reputation. People might start thinking you're getting soft…" every word was punctuated with amusement.

He chuckled. "I'm not as cold as everyone thinks I am." Surprisingly he sat down next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She paused to consider this. She looked down and simply said, "I was just thinking about my family…"

"Are they so bad they make you cry?" he sounded a bit strange when he spoke with amusement. Lenny looked up, her face with a serious expression.

"They're dead." She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Except for my brother… I think he's somewhere around California."

"Excuse me for my tactlessness, I didn't know."

"You are excused." A weak smile played on her lips.

"Care to tell me what happened? If it's not too much to ask." He added.

"I… I don't think I can talk about it…" she looked down at her hands and bit her lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

"It's all right. But know that if you need someone to confide in, I can help."

She thought about this for a moment. Right now she felt like she could really trust him. After a minute of silence she spoke up again. "I hear that you're a master in Occlumency and Legillimency." his eyebrows shot up.

"And where, pray tell, did you hear this?"

"Little birdie told me so." She smiled innocently. "Anyways you can go in there-she pointed to her head- and figure out what happened..."

"What if I run into something you don't want me to see?"

"I'm pretty decent in Occlumency myself" she flashed a cheeky grin.

"Very well" he looked through his robes for his wand and Lenny rested her head against the wall.

"Ready?"

She nodded and looked him in the eyes. "Legillimens!"

Just like that he was in her mind. He was in a long dark hallway which held many dark wood doors on either side. From behind him Lenny slipped her hand into his and started leading him down the hall. He felt startled by the fact that she would grab his hand but didn't give it much thought.

Way back by the end of the hall, was a worn out door with a rusty knob. She took a deep breath and her grip on Snapes hand tightened. She twisted the knob and pushed it open. A loud throat ripping scream came out from the door and her grip on Snapes hand became painful. She turned around and said; "You go in. I really don't want to have to see that again... you'll see everything from when my parents died to the foster homes, the foster families and the constant moving… and its possible you see a little bit about the dreams.." she trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face.

"What dreams?" he asked curiously.

"Just go in..." she released his hand. "I'll wait out here."

He nodded goodbye and went into her darkest, most horrifying memories.


End file.
